


[冬叉盾叉]Silent（AU，无声梗）

by ximi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi





	1. Chapter 1

这个脑洞最初是在重温美队1时看到那个年代的军装突然起的，中间就断更了，但后来无聊在搜二战相关资料时兴趣又来了，加之又看了更多的漫画。所以，就是Bucky坠车，但是Steve救到他了。所以，目前为止美队不是冰棍，吧唧不是冬兵，至于以后会不会变及怎么变就再议吧

Rumlow，Hydra被摧毁分部的战俘，说不出话。但并非是天生的哑巴，在军营中倍受欺压，能见的不能见都有。

1.

“Steve！”Bucky伸出的手定格在空中，在两手指尖相触的那一刻Bucky和断裂的火车把手在他眼前一起下坠。

“Bucky!”“队长！”Steve没有留在急驰的火车上，当分队其他成员冲过来已经拉不住美国队长了。Steve矫健的身形一跃而下，向着Barnes中士下坠的地方俯冲直下，赶至的队员们已回天乏术。但其中一人反应极快，他摸出把信号枪将追踪弹打中队长，飞驰的火车迷蒙了下坠二人的身影也带走了一车人的担忧

“Steve……”浑身僵硬疼痛，这成果还是在Steve护住他阻挡了大部分冲击后的结果，现在可不清楚那家伙还好不好？“Steve，回答我……Please,”

“Bucky?”下坠的冲击撞得他头脑发昏晕，身体一动就像散架一样，但痛感证明他现在还活着。“还……活着……”

“你……干吗……一起跳下来……”温热的眼泪砸在地上的雪花上，热气突遇寒冷产生了微小的哈气

“我们……不是说过……不丢下……彼此的吗……”Steve转动僵硬的脖子努力想和老友对面交谈，而Bucky也和他做着相同的动作

“会有……人……来……救援……我们吗……”二人身上已经覆盖了薄薄一层雪

“Bucky……在救援到来前……别睡……”如果不是有血清经历这种冲击他已经身亡了，僵硬的身体组件不听使唤，Steve凭借毅力像蛇一样在地上留下一条红色的爬行痕印。蹭到Bucky身边时，他也成了半个雪人

“呵呵，Steve……你爬得……真难看……”“兄弟……我们会……平安离开……”两个受伤行动不便的人躺在雪地上，等待着不知何时或是会不会来的救援

在世界里就剩一片冰天雪地时，头上螺旋桨的声音响起，空中绳梯上依次有着武装的人下来，将二个冻得僵硬的人搬上了飞机

“Steve、Bucky，你们不知道当时情况有多危险！”Carter教官激动地拥住队长，这不免让伤者呲牙咧嘴

“Ms Carter，你是更担心Captain Rogers吧？”一逃离生死线，Barnes中士的花花公子本性就跑出来了，结果两位当事人都被他说得很尴尬

不久之后，在两位传奇搭档配合下，咆哮突击队打破了红骷髅领导组织的野心。但是，元首红骷髅和他的科学家却逃跑了，但总体来说这次行动算是完满结束了

“这队人是？”一队带着镣铐的人从眼前走过，他们身上的服装不难看出是敌营的

“Captain，这些都是罪行非常严重的战犯，这是要送他们去审判的。”谈话途中有个想反叛的家伙被直接爆头了，执行的士兵平静得让Steve觉得他太过冷漠了。“还有一部分投降的，没什么罪行就释放了。”

“请善待那些战俘，他们有改过的机会。”即使是敌对一方，Steve还是不能看着一条鲜活的生命在眼前消失

“Steve，别让自己太苦恼。”老友什么时候都能调整自己的心态，“想改过的人总会有机会，不想改的人，当然也有。”Steve知道Bucky是想劝他想开点，肩膀被老友拱了拱Bucky冲他做了个鬼脸，“看那边！”

“Rumlow，你快点啊！”“我们先去河边等你了~”几个军部的洗衣女工欢快地向河塘边小跑过去了

“姑娘们似乎今天特别高兴~”Bucky吹了声响亮的口哨，Steve叹了叹气这玩世不恭的家伙先几天还和一个女工在野地打炮时被他撞见了，虽然他不只限和女工，Bucky也不怕有人说他违反军纪

“今天是没有衣服洗吗？”印象里几乎天天都有成堆的军装要洗，今天这几位女工竟然都是轻装上阵

在她们走后没多久，一个略瘦小的男性搬着个大盆出来了。里面堆满了换洗的军装，叠起来的高度大概是那个男人的一倍，看来姑娘们是找到个免费劳动力了

“Wow！那哥们儿真行，全军的军装自己一个人来拿，看那体型也不算健壮。”然后那座军装山就真的倒塌把男人压在了下面，“看到没，衣服还不少，连人都没看着。”

“Bucky，能过来帮忙吗？”在说话同时，Steve开始在“山堆”里找起人了

“现在开始收童子军了？”Bucky夸张地瞪大他的眼睛，被Steve抓起来的人比起他是瘦骨鸡时就好了那么一点点，黑发棕眼浓重的意大利裔血统。不过这人好像难民一样的感觉，这种瘦度应该是饿出来的

“连声谢谢都不说吗？”帮忙收拾一地脏衣服后，Steve又拿来个大网拢住不让它们再掉下来，被帮的人在收拾完后却着急要走

“听不懂英语？”Bucky将衣服连同盆一起从他手里抢过来扔到地上，逼近那被他吓着的人。“说谢谢。”

“啊……”那人张了半天嘴，就是没憋出一个单词，他向他们鞠了一弓然后急急忙忙绕开想去拿地上的衣服

“我知道你明白我说什么。”Bucky单臂将人抓到他身前，“说谢谢，用你会的语言。”

“嗯……”那人满脸涨得通红，只是发出微弱的咝咝声而已

“Bucky!”Steve不明白老友为什么会跟一个新来的帮工过意不去，他搬起地上的木盆。“他还要去找那些女工们洗衣服吧。”急得要哭的人听后点头如蒜，接过Steve递过的木盆跑走了，刻意避开Bucky

“这人真怪，不像聋哑人，又不说话。”“Bucky，你别又想什么歪点子了，也许他是有语言障碍呢？”老友只是回了Steve一个顽皮的笑容

“Steve，你猜怎么着？”Bucky带着兴奋的表情冲进Steve的办公室，让在审阅文件的人一惊，手里的笔泡进了水杯里

“你又和哪个女性约炮成功了？”Bucky你就不能擦擦脸上的唇印吗，你想让全军营都知道你的风流史？

“这又不是每天必鲜。”接过Steve递来的手帕擦着脸，“还记得那个不会说话的家伙吗？”

“你又想干吗？”Steve头皮发紧，这二世祖一样的家伙又想干吗？

“我跟那帮女工打听过了，他叫Brock Rumlow。”打听一个男性，你是要换口味？

“他是敌营移交过来的战俘。”战俘？还以为是新招进来的

“她们说他有语言障碍，且他在敌营时就已经这样了，而且他们也指使他干这又干那的因为不会说话嘛~”Bucky形容得眉飞色舞

“他们不是欺负心理不健全的人吗？”Steve在白纸写下这个名字，用红笔把它圈出来，“知道他是先天这样还是后来形成的吗？”

“咦？”Bucky咧嘴表示Steve比他还八卦，“这我怎么可能知道？”

战争告一段落后，短暂的和平笼罩着军营。但在和平下也会有些别的什么，在一普通的营房里，断断续续地传出呼声。那声音暧昧激情，军营从来都血气方刚的男性的基地，有时发泄情绪什么的相当有必要

“呼哈！好久没这么爽了！”“自从我入伍以来都是生活乏味至极，这回不会了。”“你什么时候成早泄了？”“快快，换我来……”嘈杂的男性声音从那个营房里传出来，嘻笑声和污秽的语言从那出来，是一群男士兵集在一起找乐子。但是听不到对方的声音，只听得见不稳的呼吸和肉体碰撞发出的声音

“真是个贱货，似乎没喂饱。”“就你那点稀薄的份量，当然不够吃的，对吧？”那带着噗嗤水声的碰击让在场的男性无不兴奋“哈~爽够了！”一个赤裸的身体趴倒在一群男性中间，屋子里充满情欲淫靡的气息，趴着的人身上都是不明的白色混浊液体，带着红丝的白色液体从股间向外冒

“把这些衣服都拿出去，把它们和你自己一起洗干净吧，小妓女，哈哈哈……”一个不太强壮的人抱着几件军装跌跌撞撞地从营房跑出来，他打抖的双腿让他的步履看起来相当诡异

“Hey!走路不看着点吗？”强忍不适的疼痛低头跑的Rumlow一头撞进了一个怀抱，那个声音！“又是你，看来我指望不上你跟我说对不起了~”棕发蓝眼的秀气男人就是几天前逼他说谢谢的军人！

“你怎么哭了？我都还没哭。”抹掉瘦小男人脸上的泪，比他几天前看到他时还焦悴，眼神不觉黯淡下来。“有人欺负你？”

慌忙摇头，抱着换洗军装想从军人身前跑开。但年轻的军人一手扯开他的衣襟，被噬咬的齿印无法再做遮掩

“我就知道还有文章，果然。这是男人咬的吧？”手指摸过嶙峋的齿痕瘦小的男人一抖，这种齿型不是女人的。“你果真是什么都做，包括取悦男人。怪不得Hydra会留下你一个不会说话的哑巴……”一记响亮的耳光打在漂亮的脸上，我不是哑巴！也不是你说的那样！但是Rumlow就是无法通过声带振动表达出来，他拣起掉落的衣服跑开了

他身后，花花公子的脸上浮现出玩味又阴狠的笑容，回头让Steve把他调入自己的营区吧

“Hey，Steve！”Barnes中士一掌打到好友宽阔的背上，美国队长险些将水喝到鼻子里

“Bucky?Bucky!”Steve抓起他一甩手把他扔进办公室嘣地摔上了门，表情严肃得如临大敌

“S……Steve？”像中邪样的金发战神攥住他让他想躲都没戏，兄弟，别用四倍的握力！这是你兄弟的胳膊不是随便一根铁棒，中士梗着他的脖子极力躲避Steve五指分开，向他左脸探来的手

“我是Bucky！货真价实的！”靠脸的公子哥真怕他老友曲起的手指撕掉他的脸皮，他保证他不是红骷髅假扮的！

“你是不是搞上有夫之妇，被她丈夫抽了？”原来他在担心？不对！他这明明就是在嘲笑！接下来的话让中士觉得Steve被人调包了，“他还真是手下留情，没抽到你需要去做整容的地步。”

“我现在有点怀疑是红骷髅罩了Steve的脸皮在和我话说了。”一个拐脖勒住好友，对视一下两人一起哄笑起来

“你把那个帮工调来我们的营区怎么样？”单刀直入说出自己的目的，轻佻的公子哥形象让Steve直接去想老友可能又看上哪个女工了？

“同一军营里的你就更不能随便始乱终弃。”如果你只想着玩玩就别让人家姑娘动真心，“你得对人家负责。”

“我要找那个得对我负责的人！”一手揉着发红的脸，对面的Steve震惊得不知道该接什么好了，有哪个姑娘玩得动Bucky?“就是那甩了我一巴掌的小哑巴！”一想起这情景就气从胸中来，担心他被人欺负，最后得到就是一个响亮的耳光！

“原来这样。”Steve表面在认真回想，心里为那赏了老友一巴掌的人带上朵小红花。“但军营里有聋哑人？”

“那个不会说话的Brock Rumlow。”果然血清只是强化了身体没有到达脑子，健忘！

“他不是哑巴，他只是有语言障碍！”Steve总觉得老友就是和那帮工过不去，“别歧视别人。”

“你说他以前在敌营是干吗的？”老友好奇地看过来，Bucky突然跪在他面前，一手握空对着他的裆部上下动了几下。“是不是提供这种服务的？”

“Bucky!这不好笑！你这是在侮辱别人！”老友竟玩笑一样做一个撸管动作的模仿，这说出去不是给那个人找麻烦吗

“你觉得军营里的人都是翩翩君子？”Bucky拍拍外套上的尘土，回头冲老友露齿一笑。“他不会说话，谁对他做过什么让你知道了都不知多久之后了。”

反复捉摸着老友的话，其中也不无道理。Brock Rumlow有语言障碍，而且非常严重，从进军营到现在他好像没开过口，这的确是个容易忽略又不能忽略的问题。弱势群体向来都得有更强的保护措施，他不是忘记了这个沉默到让人遗忘的人，手边的机器在打印着数据。他调查Brock Rumlow的资料正在一点点传输过来，是残酷的战争导致他失去亲人成为孤儿，他的童年算不上精彩但也决不乏味。记录记载那时的他是个善良、乐观、交际很好的人，但是之后的记载看得Steve表情凝重，也许Bucky说得对，得把他调到自己权力范围内才能提供保护

午后的阳光照在身上暖洋洋的非常惬意，在军营偏僻的角落里，一个身躯略瘦的男性呆在草地上。他身下是张揉搓到褶皱的塑料布，那人手拿军用餐盒用餐叉往嘴里塞着食物，他身边不远处有几只流浪猫咪在舔食着一些碎肉渣

“这不是我们新来的优秀帮工吗！”一个面相不良的男兵一下坐在他身边的草地上，还顺手拈起啃剩下的细小骨头剔着牙缝，接二连三又有新的士兵进入将瘦小的人围在中间

“看看瘦成这样。”其中一位身材强壮的男兵粗鲁地将人拖拽进怀里，那瘦小的人挣扎未果还挨了一巴掌，手中的餐盒则被人抢走了

“都是蔬菜，一点荤腥都没有，来，哥哥给你好吃的。”其中一位男兵把一只啃了三分之二的鸡腿戳到了对方嘴唇上。“拿着，吃！”

接过吃剩的食物一点没嫌弃地吃起来，Rumlow自从被征入部队后真的就没吃上过什么饱饭，虽然在那之前也没差多少。军营里军人的食物都是绝对的保障，但是其他工作人员的餐饮明显不如他们好，而且大多随军的女性偏多。一个男人以素为主真的更难吃饱，而他又是投降的战俘。善待战俘，总是有人妄顾法纪，虐待俘虏的事情屡见不鲜。但他所在团队里那些姑娘们还是对他不错的，她们都会多分些食物给他，虽然也不是什么很金贵的东西

“Ho，让我们爽完了你再继续吃。”一个强壮的男兵抢过Rumlow刚啃了一口的鸡腿扔到地上，把瘦小的男人扔到肩上扛到了半人高的灌木丛里，一群男兵淫笑着跟着走进去

营养不良的瘦弱身体在优秀士兵们的摆弄下就像个未发育完全的孩子，在一群精壮男性的摸弄下苍白又无力。因为男人们粗鲁的动作，在那几乎摸不着肉只有嶙峋骨头支起的皮肤上留下一道道血痕。一下下性情中的拍击都没有听到应有的肌肉弹性的回响，有的只是虐打发泄的寒战

嘴巴和肛门里各有一个粗大的雄性性器在里面肆意驰骋，承受践踏的男人几乎是靠着一前一后的插力让身体与地面保持垂直的，干瘦的双腕被士兵单手攥住反向向上抬起。那个扭曲的角度让人有种双臂被蛮力折断的错觉，从双肩传来好似断裂的痛感让男人全身肌肉叫嚣般收紧，包括肠道，那些士兵爱死这种窒息的紧致感觉了。而堵在男人嘴里的粗壮性器让男人连破碎的呻吟都发不出，而且这男人又不会说话，也不怕他去找谁申诉而且他是个战俘本来就无所谓

“你说他要早点出现，弟兄们就不用憋那么长久了。”“可不么，这荡货就是天生被操的料！”这些士兵两人一组，不给喘息机会的轮流操着Rumlow前后两个洞。最后一轮的士兵在他嘴巴和体内释放完毕后，失去支撑的Rumlow像无骨的烂泥一样瘫软在地上，他身下一大瘫不明的白色浊液

在士兵们满意地大踏步离开后，上身就只剩下一件跨栏背心。Rumlow整理了被士兵们发泄过程中撕破的背心，这件破旧的背心是他院长送给他15岁的生日礼物，说来可笑，他的身型这几年都没有怎么成长的。宽大的外衣让他像裹在布袋里一样，但这已经是男式里最小的型号了。吐光胃里被灌进的精液，看着自己光裸狼藉的下身，眼泪止不住地流下来

"Hey！这不是大名鼎鼎的Captain嘛！"“给我女朋友签个名吧，队长！”迎面过来的士兵们围住队长索要签名，今天真不错！爽过了不说，还有兴见到美国队长！

“你们有人见到过Brock Rumlow吗？我听女工们说他往这边来了。”队长笑容可鞠地询问着士兵们，他沿路走来都没找着人，眼看就快走到头了

“他在尽头的草坪那里。”“咦？难道队长你寂寞啦？”“队长有Carter教官呐。”年轻士兵们你一言我一语地打闹着走远了，听到Peggy的名字时Steve不好意思地轻咳一声，但在兴头上的士兵们没人理睬他，好在他们没有继续这个话题

当Rumlow费力穿好裤子，他走出来更加吃力，他感觉从腰部开始为分二截，腰以下的肢体不再听他的指挥。他费力地直到那块塑料布那里，酸软的双脚再也没有前行的力气了。原来被掉在那里的肉骨头已经被军营附近的食肉小动物叼走了，Rumlow拣起沾上了沙土的风干面包拍掉了上面的土，在他刚塞进嘴里时，手被一只用力的大手包住了

“掉在地上的东西别吃了，会让你生病。”男人刺目的金发，温柔的蓝眼就像上帝的使者一样。柔和的阳光打在他身上，好像是他遗失的荣光

“你的食物怎么这么简陋？”Steve拣起地上的餐盒，见到里面大多是青菜都找不着肉类浸过的油渍，他的眉拧在了一起

“走，跟我走。”他拉起瘦小的男人，但对方下坠的身体只是让他觉得他是饿得走不动，但没想过男人会激烈的挣扎起来。他一手揽住男人的腰把他半抱起来，结果有东西沿着男人肥大的裤管滴答滴答地落下来

“你……”Steve本以为是自己太鲁莽的行动把男人吓失禁？他才注意到他的裆部湿渌渌的，胆子太小了，他不是要行刑逼供他，他是要带他去吃顿好的。当他看到男人后面一片殷红时，怒火熊熊燃烧将他包围

“有人对你施暴？”严肃的美国队长让男人从心里害怕，泪水如断闸的水滴连绵地流淌下来，不是他想做这种丢人的事情的

“对不起，别害怕，我吓着你了是不是？”瘦弱的男人边流泪边摇头，张大的嘴巴里却发不出声音。他不会控诉别人也不会为自己辩解，他只是努力挪动着不太听他控制的身体想尽量逃离眼前严肃的男人

在当金发男人解开他领口第一颗纽扣时，Rumlow惨白着一张脸让自己跌在地上。在男人开始脱下军装时他颤抖着盯着男人的动作，另一场蹂躏就是他接下来的命运吗？男人拿着脱下的外衣一步步逼过来，他不过是在战争与和平的夹缝中卑微活着的“哑巴”。在Hydra时他就是被他们用来发泄，Hydra的战争结束了但他的磨难还再继续，在男人强壮的身影笼罩他时他绝望地紧闭双眼。不去看，不去想忍忍痛就过去了，但男人并没让他痛而是将自己的军装披在了他单薄的身体上

“看你吓得，我不是要对你施暴。”大手抚摸上男人柔软的短发，掌下人棕色的眼眸明亮透彻，就像未经事的天真孩童般没有杂质。但从敞开的领子里皮肤上那些青紫的痕迹来看，混杂龌龊却想把他俘虏，然后深深刻上自己的印记

“我看过你的相关记录了，Hydra他们把你当……”军妓这个词他始终没说出口，Steve在他资料中看到一张图片，他们发现男人时的图片。他赤裸着躺在冰凉的地上，身上都是不明的粘稠液体，身下在着红色的液体。至于他被带回来之后，这满身的印子，Steve已经不想深入去想

袖子突然被一双干瘦的手抓住，男人干张大口慌张地拼命摇着头。我没染上什么病，我还是很健康的，所以留条活路给我！男人枯瘦落魄的外表和动作，让Steve想起他曾经发现的一只流浪小奶猫，小小的、瘦弱的、有些病态的让他心痛，尤其是他那双期待被救赎和理解的眼睛

“你现在能走路吗？”Steve心疼这个在残酷生活打磨的男人，一个受了委屈也不能为自己辩解的人，生活本来对他就有着磨难。但在这种情况下，他依旧像正常人一般沉默地过着属于自己的生活，在脆弱的外表下有着一颗坚强无比的心

“看来你需要帮助。”单手接住将跌倒的人，Steve将Rumlow一条手臂绕过自己的后颈，他则单壁揽住男人瘦弱的腰把他带回了自己的军房

这个位于战争神坛传说级别的人物，他的室内一点都不杂乱无章。回到屋内，Steve首先烧了一大桶开水

“我得带你去清洗一下，你知道，有东西在……里面会不舒服。”他尽量不刺激到眼前脆弱的人，他看了看男人的腹部又转向男人的臀部。“这个你也得换下来。”

“OMG!这不是真的吧！”“Amazing!你们可是都看见队长把他扶进屋里了！”“原来他的目标，一直就是这个！”“是什么？”"美国队长的床！"

"谁？谁想要美国队长的床？他有把私房钱藏在床里的习惯？"新加入士兵们讨论的男人似乎挺眼熟

"Barnes中士！"正在八卦的士兵站直向着着装与他们有区别的人敬礼，这位可是名声享誉的咆哮突击队的副队兼美国队长的好友

“告诉我，谁惦记着Steve的床？”Bucky在脑内拉了一长串的名单，“但愿他贫乏的花样不会让女士们扫兴。”

“队长屋时还藏着女士？”一个士兵惊得双眼瞪圆，看不出来呀，队长一表人材正直不歪的竟然玩3P？

“Steve可是闷骚型的。”抹黑朋友不带含糊

“没想到队长拉上小哑巴去玩群P？”然后士兵们不约而同地齐刷刷向Barnes中士致敬，“队长要是玩群P，应该叫上中士才对吧，难道中士你没小哑巴行？”

“小哑巴耐力挺强的！”一个士兵下流地笑着

“他是不是特别禁操？”中士的表情没比他高尚

“中士你没试过？”要说花心中士没尝鲜那是不应该啊,“难道你……”

“不然你们跟我练练？”优雅的笑容背后是迫人的强大感觉，手指关节嘎嘎做响，这群小兵竟然多次对他的能力质疑

“中士……也许队长等着你呢，快去！”小兵们一溜烟跑掉了

“你怎么还愣着？把衣服脱了，过来。”试着水温的Steve呼唤着在原地不知如何是好的人，那人只是在原地犹豫不决。

男人却跑到Steve的书桌前拿起纸笔划了几下，然后将纸条塞给男人。上而是个名字——Brock Rumlow，字迹青秀有力

“你的名字对吗？”和善地微笑，其实他已经知道他的基本资料只是不想让刚刚有交流意向的人扫兴。“你字写得挺漂亮的，你还会写你名字以外的文字吗？”

男人点了点头，然后安静地等着Steve发问

“你还有家人么？”在Steve查到的记录上只写到当年Rumlow生活过的孤儿院重建了，但其他的细节没有多说，他想知道那里是否会有他亲近的人能帮他恢复

又一张纸条递过来，上面写清了他本身是孤儿没有亲人

“你曾经呆过的孤儿院还有熟人吗？”男人的表情骤变之后他摇了摇头，又一张纸条递过来写到重建的人们他一个也不熟，之后的男人再次陷入低落。“那我叫你Brock好吗？”

男人明显不想再继续他身世的讨论，Steve换了另一个方向他想缓和重新紧张的气氛，男人清澈的棕眼盯了他一会儿点了下头

“Brock，来。你得把身体洗干净，不然你也难受吧。”但瘦小男人小心谨慎，从被俘虏过来后总是有人打着关心他的幌子最后对他做些不可告人的事，比如说给他食物或是为他提供帮助什么的，最后的结果是他沦为他们的发泄工具。“我保证我不会对你做什么好吗？”

“你看，我身上并没有什么能对你造成伤害的东西。”Steve脱掉军靴赤脚踩在地上，将军用腰带什么的一股脑儿都扔在一边

“Hi！Steve，我听说你把那小哑……”推门就进的Barnes中士闪身进来先是顿了半拍马上快速关上了门，然后拉下了窗帘。一个媚眼砸向老友，然后坏笑了起来，“你们进行到哪步了？我打断了你们了？”

“不是吧，哥们儿！还是你主动诱惑的？”现在脱衣解带的老友，那一身结实的肌肉，一双眼暧昧放浪地扫视着Rumlow，“他让你在上面？还是他要趴你下面？”

“你……”这话不管是说谁都注定在下面，Steve在想是用军靴给Bucky的脸上来个印好，还是用水勺浇他个透心凉更好。像他这种思想，不是在动摇军心助长不正当的风气吗

“WO,WO！你好主动。”瘦弱的男人一头栽进了Bucky的怀里，酸软的双腿和诡异的情况让Rumlow尴尬为难，他只是想离开而恰巧身体状况又

“喂，你别乱来，他还有伤！”老友嘴角挑起阴险的笑容在回望Steve的同时，一手色情地揉捏着怀里人的一侧屁股，瞬间僵硬的身体让他恶作剧得逞地笑了

“这是怎么回事？”摸到男人屁股中间的布料竟是潮湿粘腻的，那团发黑的暗红让Bucky的心情没理由地波动起来，就像坚硬的玉米粒在炸开成爆米花那样被崩得上窜下跳


	2. Chapter 2

"这是？我想的那样吗？"棕发军人瞬间变冰的面孔让狼狈的男人挣扎着想逃离他的怀抱，但穿着军装的人手伸进了他的内裤里！在指尖碰过禁地时，那股剧痛加夹着不堪的记忆让男人的脸色更加难看

“看来你又……”在Bucky摸到浮肿外翻的嫩肉时，他的脸绝不比Rumlow好看，再看到附着在手上的粘湿物体是紫红色的痂状物就什么都清楚了，他搂紧男人的头把脸扎在男人侧脸状似安慰的低语。

“去给人当鸡了吧，这次想混上美国队长的床？”但他出口的话，却让怀里的男人抬头诧异地看着他，被说中了？棕色的眼中蓄满了委屈的泪水，脆弱得妖冶迷人。“所以你就用这样一张委屈的小脸儿看着黄金单身汉，让他在床上爱抚安慰你？”

不是这样的！不是这样的！这事没有一次是他自愿的！摇头摇得脑袋发昏，但他发不出声音的音带无法振动发声让他为自己辩解

“Bucky，拜托你别再刺激他了！”阻止老友的失礼行为，Steve走近男人，将无助颤抖的人裹在浴巾里然后抱起他

“那你看看你把他扒光后，他会不会对你张开大腿……”抱紧怀里无法反驳的人，Steve一个扫腿让好友仰面朝天摔在了地上

“没看到他反抗了吗？”为什么Bucky会认为这个坚强生存的可怜人是个出卖身体苟活的？难道他主动诱惑过谁？在与男人的对视中，瘦弱的人泪势更汹涌，但他眼底的否认相当认真与执着

“那你为什么让他做？为什么不呼救？”军中的花花公子始终不相信他是被迫的

“需要纸笔是吗？”在男人用恳求的眼神目光往返于他和桌子之间时，Steve温柔地对着男人微笑，然后那人点头如蒜，这种纯真的反应让Steve觉得他可爱

Steve抱着男人来到桌边坐下，男人拿起纸笔写着东西的时间里，金发男人就把他抱在腿上，两个人像是对夫妻。写完后，男人将纸张团成一个球，直接拽到了Bucky脸上

“不止一个人同一时间对你施暴？”在Bucky沉着脸提高声音时，男人的侧脸上有透明液体落下。他不是没有反抗，而是他反抗不了

“就因为你不能说话，无法为自己辩解？”腰上的手收紧，金发男人的声音沉闷，他更加搂紧腿上的这个人

“那你为什么不告诉别人？让人知道有人侵害你？”Bucky蹲在他们向前，微微仰视着男人。递过来的纸条让两位军人同时沉默了：Hydra，罪有应得

在军中仍有认为对Hydra的人，对他们造成伤害就是在为他们邪恶的灵魂进行救赎，所以许多俘虏被杀掉了。释放的那些多数是残疾得时日无多的残兵，大部分归降的也被管控起来，不能融入到他们中来。当初军部让这个不能说话的孱弱男人做杂工时，他们有猜想到他们不可能善待他。但把他当性欲工具这种用心很险恶，他无法出声自然就不用刻意掩盖什么。因为伤也不是永久性的，他也不能随便出军营而且长相也不特别出众，所以不会有人想到寂寞的军人们会虐待一个既不起眼、又不会说话的哑巴

Bucky从头到脚仔细地观察着被Steve抱在怀里的男人，大概拜长期的营养不良所赐，男人的身体成长停滞在他青少年时期。包裹在皮肤下面骨骼的份量是肌肉的绝对倍数，而男人单薄的骨骼感觉上是那么的脆弱易断，一副易破、请勿触摸样的男人越是想让人弄坏他

“Brock，我先帮你把身体洗干净好吗？”Steve低细的声音怕吓着那瘦弱的男人一样，这男人太瘦了，重量也就和军营里的洗衣女工差不多

Rumlow看着金发的军官，点了点头。这个从把他带进来后，给他食物和水，即使他认为军官也和那些军人一样是想拿他找乐子，且在金发男子面前露出他纤瘦的身体时军官也没有伤害他

“Bucky，你是想帮忙，还是？”Steve的意思就是帮忙或别捣乱，在其中二选一个来做

“什么？怎么了？”Rumlow抓着Steve的手臂猛摇头，“不愿意让他给你洗？”Bucky的斑比大眼快瞪得掉出来了，瘦弱的男人嘴巴在开开合合，就是发不出任何声音。但看口形能读出他在说什么，那个人不像会给人洗澡的

“哎呀，我了个去！”Bucky摘下军帽用力甩在地上，把军装的袖子直接撸到肘部以上，把一张堪比精灵王子的漂亮脸孔生生皱巴成了冥河摆渡人。“大爷我年轻时候可是给女孩子不知洗过多少次澡！”

这暧昧的话让黑发的男人想从澡盆里跑出来，挣动时溅起的水花湿了Steve的头脸，Steve一边拥紧怀里人不让他从热水里出来一边带着责备的眼神瞪着老友。毕竟开春的季节还没暖和到光裸着身体在空气里不着凉的地步，Rumlow看着Bucky接近，棕色的瞳仁里都是戒备

“Bucky？你真给女孩子洗过澡？”Steve看着熟悉的老友觉得怎么不认识他

“当然！”老友回答得不带含糊

"你还记得那女孩叫什么名吗？"这家伙真有他没认出来的一面？

“Becca（①）。”棕发军人到目前为止都没感有什么异常

“你当真是资深流氓？”Steve在说出流氓时感觉怀里的身体猛地一抖，他老友竟然是军装败类！

“当……What？”Steve问这问题时能把Bucky蠢到气死，他冲到抱成一团的二人面前，Steve更是护紧了瘦弱的男人

“Becca，Bucky，你得回去找到她对她负责。”“她不是我的责任。”“但你跟人姑娘一起洗了澡！”“是我给她洗，不是跟她一起洗！”“都一样，女孩子被你看光了！”

“我也是没办法！”Steve胀红的脸让Bucky意识到，他们沟通出现问题了，紧接着他想到这纯洁人士的想法后，Bucky的脸黑得就像军营外围的黑土。“Fuck you!Steve Rogers！She's my little sister！”

Becca是Bucky的妹妹，在他们父母离去后他们分别被人收养，后兄妹分离Bucky和养父母搬家后遇上了Steve成为发小

“原来你真的照顾过小孩？”Steve一直无法相信吊儿郎当的Bucky竟然会照顾小孩

Steve在手心倒上洗发水，用沾水的手将它稍微化开，慢慢地涂抹到男人的头顶。轻轻揉出泡沫，男人想阻止的手被Bucky拉过去，打上了浴液的海绵在瘦瘦的手臂上滑过

手在揉过男人胸部时，上面嶙峋的骨头让他们皱眉，军营里不善待俘虏吗？在胸膛附近，男人强烈的心跳有力地打在手指上。再向下走入腹部区时，干瘦的身体开始僵硬

“没关系，别怕。”Steve的手绕到屁股下面，这举动只会让Rumlow更紧张

"Steve,都说你像个妞，做事别这么忸忸怩怩。"Bucky更直接地挤开Steve试探的手，把手指伸进了肿起的地方

Rumlow挣开Steve扶着他的手，骨节分明的细长手指抓在木盆边缘，指关节的软骨弯曲得要断裂。这也让他把自己更深地坐在Bucky闯进来的手指上

“Bucky!Brock，你怎么样？”不是Steve及时托住男人的下巴，他整个人就都滑进水面以下了，不能说话的人双眼迷蒙向他求救

“你里面真够湿的。”Bucky的手指能感觉到Rumlow肠道里大量的精液，它们在他伸入时和他的手指做着反向运动，军人很气愤，为什么？他也不知道。“你里面比我操过的妓女还要湿润。”

“Barnes！”“WOW！你抽疯吗？Captain？”被老友当即拿水舀浇了个通透，然后被Steve拉着领子扔出了门外

Shit！挨千刀的Steve！把门拍得震天响不说，就差那么0.01毫米就撞上他秀挺的鼻梁了！咧着嘴向大门把中指竖得高高的，把军装外衣扯下来，胡乱地抹了把头脸

“这不是Barnes副队长吗？”“怎么一副蒸瘪了的受气包子样？”“Hi,Hi！我听那些小兵们说，可是队长一怒为蓝颜把队副抽出来的！”"Right?这么说Barnes他输在哪了？我得去见见这把他PK掉的人！"

“喂喂喂，还是不是战友？”消灭红骷髅的Hydra后，由不同精英组成的咆哮突击队，现在就是个搞笑小剧团。有搞笑法国地下反抗军之称的Dernier，拉起他精美的手风琴婉转哀伤的乐调让Bucky听了就有气

“OK,Guys。挤兑队友可不是什么好习惯。”Falworth少校还是最像个军人的那个，“James，咱们出去喝一杯，我请客。”

“既然Falworth你请客，哪有不去的道理，对吧！”Bucky的一声招呼就如他们从纳粹归来，他的一声“Let's hear it for, Captain America!”的效果雷同，大伙群起响应

一群精力无处发泄的军人聚在军营里一处空地上，一听听的啤酒被当成白水一样灌下肚，喝得在兴头的军人们高谈论阔地说着美女。那双带水的棕色眼睛时不时闯进脑子里，里面是无声地控诉，诉说着这个详和军营下存在不为人知的暴力。Bucky甩甩头，怎么竟想一个连话都说不出的哑巴？看来真是喝高了

在返回的路上Bucky摸遍了全身上下的口袋也没摸着那块怀表，怀表里有着他微缩版的全家福。一拍额头，他帮Steve给那个小哑巴洗澡时掏出来放一边了，被扔出来时没拿，得回去

走到Steve门前，手在拍门前停下了，Steve给过他钥匙。一摸，被放在他宿舍里了，不要紧！谁说一定要走门，Steve的屋子里灯光还亮着，Bucky从洗手间的窗子里翻进去

“你，你，你别，别紧张。”Steve在做着什么？别紧张？哥们你自己能先别紧张吗！

“M……”低呻的鼻音让Bucky一震，这是在青春期里偷看Sex Movie里常听的

Bucky轻手轻脚地走过去，Steve背对着他，他脚边绻立着两条细瘦的腿。腿的主人在抖动，Steve宽阔的背把人挡得还算严实，好友偏了下身那个正是不会说话的人

“是这里？这次我没弄错吧？”Steve的手指轻轻一动，包裹住它的肉壁强烈收缩，这让金发男人红了脸。在Bucky的角度看到Rumlow抓着Steve的手腕，引着他的手探入自己身体，棕发男人带着低气压靠近

“喂！你怎么了？”Rumlow突然奋力的挣扎让Steve在他体内运动的手指就这么粗暴地抽了出来，乳白色的半融化膏状物就这么挂中红肿的穴口上

“怎么了？不刚才还好好的？”Steve搞下了脸上的墨镜，他看到男人眼中的惊慌失措，回头就撞上了Bucky和他墨镜一样黑的脸

“你是不会说话，但你真会做事。”Bucky捏着男人消瘦的下巴，把他的侧脸磕在了墙上，“你是不是就喜欢用脆弱的样子，然后再把男人骗上床？”

“Bucky!他勾引谁了？”Steve的质问让Bucky看外星人一样注意着老友

“不是你吗！他不是让把手指塞进他的……”实然把拇指按进淌着东西的穴口里，Rumlow把住Bucky的手腕想把他拉出来

“那是我让他做的，因为我带着墨镜！”“对啊，墨镜，你们黑灯瞎火的小情趣？”Steve拿起墨镜，直接按在了老友愤慨的包子脸上，一阵漆黑遮盖了光明

“你眼镜片上的是，墨汁？”Bucky带着黑眼圈瞪着老友，他这形象逗笑了Steve

“我只是在帮Brock处理伤口，怕他尴尬我才带这个眼镜的。”Bucky翻着白眼，你什么都不做他才不会尴尬

“那些人下手重了。”在他涂药时，男人肠道深处也有小小的伤口，他们为何会伤害一个不会说话的人？

“喂，你干吗？”男人慌乱地拍打着Bucky，他只想离开这个误会他的男人

“算了，Bucky，还是我来吧。”Steve把瘦弱的男人搂过来安慰着他，一手沾上药膏钻回那个让男人难以启齿的地方。“你深处的还有许多伤口。”Steve严肃的脸就知道他伤得多重，但男人不论怎样都不让他深入

“我有办法。”看到拿着军用暗红色领带靠近的Bucky，Rumlow的挣扎动作中加上了拒绝。那些士兵，他们就会捆住他在他身体里狂暴的抽插，让他想反抗和逃跑能没有机会。但那军人只是蒙住了他的眼睛，让他不会看着这些尴尬的动作

这次，Bucky沾上药，把手指送进了那火热的小洞。软化的肉包裹上来挤压着闯入者，手指一直插入到指要停止，然后转动在四周抹开药。Rumlow洁白的牙齿咬住自己没什么红润色泽的嘴唇，抖动的身体诉说着无力，这让两个士兵想起了调教的场面。这让两个人不约而同地燥热难耐，某个地方开始变化

“等等，Brock!”Steve单手将男人想扒掉领带的双手按在他头顶，“马上就好了。”

“你再忍一下。”Bucky大概没注意到自己的声音低沉得犹如他首次勾搭女孩时，而他的手指还在以开拓的趋势在男人体内动

双手被按在头顶，膝盖也被分开，体内的手指动作很大温度也在升高，如果下一刻有男人的性器的捣入体内，Rumlow也不会觉得奇怪。只是他害怕这种行为，但给他食物的人几乎都是为了这个目的，他还要用身体来换取食物

“好了？”“好了。”两道沉重的呼吸听在耳朵里，Rumlow努力放松身体，等待着“善待”他的军人粗暴地撕开他的身体。

“Brock，可以了。”手上的束缚消失了，军官的声音有着距离感，金发的男人赤红着脸在洗手间门后冲他微笑。还在外面的棕发军官弯着腰，似乎胃痛？最后棕发的军官将金发的脑袋推进洗手间，自己也进去后关上了门

“事情可不单纯了。”Bucky拉动金属裤链的声音格外清晰，这同时也让Steve更真实地感觉到自己下身的坠痛

“Eh……”即使老友不说，Steve也知道他们都对这个看起来是弱势群体的男人产生冲动了，他拥有的4倍自制力看来在这件事上帮不上太大忙了

注释：①Becca是漫画里Bucky的妹妹，名字是美队与冬兵好像是。

03

“Steve。”Bucky低沉的声音传过来，粗重的喘息就像他每次和打炮的女孩纵情过后，他隐约看到老友放置在腿间的手在前后运动

Steve现在没空回应，他也在忙着解决自己的问题。他回头时碰巧撞上同样看着他的Bucky，娃娃脸上那双蓝中掺灰的眼睛上罩了一层水雾，四目相交时他们都有些尴尬地移开视线

“你是不是也硬很疼？”Bucky的下身因为那个小哑巴充满情色的呼吸动作精神百倍，而且还是在Steve面前这么窘。在他们双双解决完问题后，Steve安静地打扫着洗手间里暧昧的粘稠液体

和Bucky商议过后，Steve决定把Rumlow留在他这里过夜，因为他们都不只一次看到过半夜有士兵溜进他的营房，这个男人身份悬殊又不能说话还是留在身边更安全

“把衣服脱掉吧……别紧张，我只是想帮你上点药。”在见到男人的惊慌之后，Steve拿起药瓶让他看，在为男人清洗身体时他发现他身上有着许多交错的伤痕

在帮他处理好伤口后，Steve把床让给了他，自己去睡沙发。Rumlow中途悄悄看了几眼，体形壮硕的男人窝在那张沙发上略显拥挤，不知为何这让Rumlow忆起自己曾经也这么绻在一张儿童床上，浅浅的笑意出现

在黎明到来的时候，Steve醒了。他平常都不会起这么早，他是被下体传来的潮热感扰醒的

"Broc……"Steve张口的语调携带着高潮来临的那种诱惑，他意识到而闭上了嘴，那颗在他腿间摆动的黑发头颅是这次的祸首

那小哑巴不乖乖睡，竟然俯在他胯下给他口交！美国队长可是第一次被人给口交叫醒的

“你，你到底在……”强忍全身的快感，Steve抬着小哑巴的下巴让他从自己的胯间出来，他有4倍的体能当然就有4倍的传感

自己的性器鼓胀疼痛，Rumlow趴在他腹部无辜地向他眨动眼睛，从那个清澈的眼睛里他看到不解，就像是不知道哪里做错了的小孩。然后，男人再度把他流出前液的性器纳进口腔，Steve真的感觉这样子挺爽，他没有再试图去阻止男人的行为

“Brock，huh……”Steve来不及阻止，他的精液全数迸射在男人的口腔里，一些更是直接射入了食道，以致让削瘦的黑发男人一阵剧烈的咳嗽

“上帝！”Steve把Rumlow扶在自己怀里，为他顺着气

“你知道，你不必这样做！我不是想要你为我做这些的！”他的语调让瘦小的人有些畏惧地后退，他本以为军官会给这个眼中的贱人一个耳光，结果却是一杯温水递给他

这军官真是个好人，不论是为他找食物或是给他提供一夜的庇护，要知道他经常会在凌晨拖着被情欲搞伤的身体，在军营不远处的小溪里为自己清理

战后，人们的矛头似乎对准了纳粹遗民，但他只是被Hydra掳走的哑巴，而那时的领头人又恰巧是纳粹党。他们中的人经常会被暴动的民众和警卫殴打致死，不管是发泄或是复仇，他们中每每都会有人死去，不论是有罪的还是无辜的

“Hi，Steve……”“Buck！你怎么……”又走窗子

“你们两这是？操过了？”Barnes中士看着老友腰带大开的裤子，又看着小哑巴胸前那白浊的液体，再加上Steve心虚的样子他感觉自己就是问了个白痴都不会问的事

 

“Hey，Brock！”男人从他的营房里抱了一堆需要清洗的东西紧忽忽往外跑时，撞到了Steve，被拦住的男人红着眼然后低头逃似地跑了出去

“你又说什么了？Bucky!”这二世祖样的公子哥每次出现都有那么一点事

“我只说他开的价太低廉了。”一顿饭外加一夜的床，他就让人操

“You're an asshole！Barnes！”Steve已经不是第一次怒骂老友了，没几步他就追上了Rumlow并把他拉到Bucky面前

“Brock，把那些脏东西交给他！”听到此话Bucky的眼睛快瞪出来了，Steve在说什么？

“你去把这些洗干净！”看男人不肯动，Steve干脆自己把东西一股脑儿丢到老友手上

“Steve Rogerns！”这重色轻友的混蛋！

“我现在是你上级，Captain America！中士，现在去把这些洗干净，这是命令！”Steve不客气地一指溪水方向，因为那里面还有一部分是Bucky扔到他那里的

小记：在战后，的确有一阵欧洲大陆对德遗民进行了残暴的所谓报复行为


End file.
